With a cherry on top
by Hope4love92
Summary: Kaito wants to try something new in bed. How will his lover react?


Leon and Kaito laid on the bed in only their boxers as they watched a movie on the television. Kaito was resting his head on Leon's chest, which made it easier for the blonde to stroke his fingers through the boy's blue locks. It was a sweet and innocent moment until...

Leon felt something nibbling at his neck and he looked down to see it was nothing but his Japanese lover. The blonde smiled before letting out a deep throated moan once he felt Kaito's mouth sucking harshly on his skin.

Kaito's hand trailed down Leon's chest before going into the older male's boxers. In didn't take much to get the English vocaloid aroused. Kaito only gave a few quick pumps to the blonde's shaft and instantly the man's length was stretching the fabric of his underwear.

"Mmm... What's gotten into you, Kaito," Leon moaned, "You usually don't initiate things like this."

Kaito didn't give the older male an answer. Instead he climbed up the boy's chest and immediately began kissing him. Leon was shocked by his lover's action. Usually it was he who instigated the kissing, though he didn't mind the sudden change. Kaito trailed his tongue softly against the blonde's mouth, silently asking for entrance. Leon quickly compiled.

The blue haired boy's tongue entered the older male's mouth with gusto. Kaito explored every region of Leon's orifice, trying to taste all the English vocaloid had to offer. The blonde suddenly decided that he wanted to take control of the kiss and soon the two boys' tongues were in a battle for dominance.

Leon thought he would win easily since his Japanese lover always ended up submitting to him in the past, but this time he noticed that Kaito was actually putting up a fight. Leon soon gave in to Kaito once the blue haired boy started sucking on his tongue, treating it similar to how he would another pink organ on the blonde's body.

Leon moaned and began rubbing his raging cock against Kaito's. The blonde felt the blue haired boy smirk but it quickly vanished. The older male then felt himself being lowered onto his bed by his lover, something he only did when he was about to enter the Japanese vocaloid, and that was when Leon realized that Kaito was trying to top him.

The thought of the younger male entering him was so outrageous to the blonde that it caused him to do something no person should to do when in the process of having sex... He laughed.

Kaito backed away from Leon in confusion when he felt his lover laughing into his mouth.

"Are you trying to top me?" Leon asked in between giggles.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kaito said angrily.

"Well first," the blonde said as he wiped a tear from one of his eyes, "Can you even do seme?"

"Of course I can," the Japanese vocaloid said now furious.

Leon noticed Kaito pouting and immediately started feeling like an ass. He then got behind the younger male and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Does being on top really matter that much to you?"

"It's not fair," said the blue haired vocaloid, "You always get to be on top. Why can't I get a turn?"

Leon thought about it for a moment and then came to a decision.

"Your right; it's not fair."

Kaito turned around to look at his lover in shock.

"You mean your going to let me be on top?"

"Sure, why not," Leon said with a mischievous smile on his face. "In fact I bet you would feel good on top."

The English vocaloid had to keep himself from laughing again after seeing the sparkles that lit up in Kaito's eyes.

The blue haired crawled over to Leon and began taking off the man's boxers before the blonde quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to prepare yourself," asked Leon. Kaito looked at his lover in confusion before realizing that his lover was referring to lube.

"Here let me do it for you," Leon said as he got a bottle of vanilla flavored lube off the nightstand beside the bed. He then pushed the blue haired male down on the bed before squeezing the liquid substance into his hand.

"Leon, this feel like you're trying to top me," Kaito said nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm not," Leon said before coating his lover's member with lube causing the blue haired man to hiss in pleasure.

The English vocaloid rolled his thumb over the head of Kaito's penis before slowly pumping the throbbing length. The blue haired vocaloid toe's curled in pleasure as he enjoyed Leon's calloused fingers stroking his member. As the blonde watched his lover go into ecstasy from his hand. The older male carefully lowered his head so that he was hovering over his the blue haired boy's glistening cock.

"Ah!" Kaito let out a startled gasp once he felt Leon's hot, wet mouth engulfing his member. The blonde trailed his tongue over the blue haired boy's cock, deeply enjoying the taste of the pre-cum and the vanilla after taste that came with it thanks to the lube.

"S-Stop," Kaito protested even despite the fact that he was enjoying the feeling of the blonde's tongue on his cock, "If you keep doing that, you'll lick all of the lube off."

Leon let go of his lover member causing a trail of spittle to hang on the side of his mouth, which made Kaito blush.

"Don't worry. I'll leave some on there," Leon said before engulfing the blue haired boy's length once again.

Kaito's finger held tightly onto the sheets as the blonde's tongue sent him to Nirvana. As Leon caused his lovers mind to haze over, he carefully took some of the lube that was left on his hand and began coating two of his fingers. He then took the two glistening digits and slowly pushed them inside the blue haired boy's ass.

"Ow! Leon what the- ah!" Kaito tired to protest but the English vocaloid quickly found the younger male's prostate before he could finish his sentence.

The blue haired boy was nothing but a mess of mewls and moans as he took on the onslaught of being stimulating from both his penis and ass. Leon knew just how to drive his lover crazy when it came to fingering. He swirled his fingers inside the boy's anus making sure he was just an inch out of reach of the boy's prostate, then he lightly stroked the gland with the tip of his fingers before pulling them back and slamming them hard on the pleasure spot causing Kaito's entire body to shake in bliss.

"Leon...No! Wait!" Kaito tried to warn, "I-I'm cummi-AH!" But it was too late. The Japanese vocaloid had already released his seed into his lover's mouth. Leon quickly swallowed the man's sperm while milking the blue haired boy's shaft for all it was worth.

Once Kaito rode out his orgasm he looked at the English vocaloid and gave him an angry look. Well, he tried to look angry. It was hard to do when he was still enjoying the afterglow from the mind blowing blow job he just received.

"What the hell was that?" Kaito panted out with a flushed face.

"I guess old habits die hard," Leon said with a smile.

"Well, thanks to you I've gone limp," The blue haired male said as he looked a his penis now laying lazily on his thigh. "How, am I going to enter you now?"

"Hmm..." Leon said as he pretended to think about his lover's situation. "Why don't you pleasure me with your mouth while we wait for it to get stiff again?"

Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance but nonetheless he took off the man's boxers before bringing his head down to be met with Leon's raging member. The Japanese vocaloid immediately deep-throated the blonde's cock, making sure to breathe through his noise as he did. Leon let out a huge groan and relaxed his body on the bed as he enjoyed one of Kaito's infamous blow jobs.

The English vocaloid swore no one could beat his lover's mouth. The blue haired male had learned to control his gag reflexes and with help of some breath play. Kaito could have Leon in his mouth for a whole 15 minutes until he needed to breathe.

Leon grabbed a fistful of the younger man's hair and began fucking the male's mouth. The blonde knew that the Japanese vocaloid had no problem with this since Kaito would usually allow himself to be face fucked any other night. And by the way the blue haired male's cock was rapidly growing, the younger man obliviously liked it.

Leon rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Kaito's throat. The blonde looked at his lover and had to keep himself from coming at the sight before him. The blue haired boy's face was flushed red and his eyes were blinded with tears, but he had yet to say their safety word they had made years ago or in this cased mumbled it so Leon figured he was alright.

The English vocaloid took a few more thrust into Kaito's mouth before deciding to pull out since he didn't want to cum just yet.

Leon pulled the blue haired boy's head away from his cock allowing the Japanese vocaloid to take a deep breathe.

"I guess it's time for you to get on top now," Leon said nonchalantly.

"But you didn't cum yet'" Kaito panted.

"Don't worry, I'll cum when you're riding me," The blonde said as he grabbed his blue haired lover by his hips.

"But I didn't even prepare you," the Japanese vocaloid said as he didn't notice Leon positioning his body , or more specifically his ass, over the head of his penis.

"Sure you did," Leon said with a deviant smirk on his face.

"What do yo-OH!" Kaito screamed as he suddenly found himself being pushed down own the blonde's member. The English vocaloid let out a great yell of pleasure as he felt his lover's ass engulfing his length.

"Y-You s-saaah...I c-could be o-oh...on top." The blue haired vocaloid moan as he slid down on his lover's cock.

"And are you not on top," Leon said while thrusting his hips up for emphasizes which caused to let out a incoherent groan.

"T-Thaaah...ch-cheating."

"You should have been more specific," the blonde said with a cocky grin. "Now ride me like the stallion I am."

Kaito did what his lover commanded and began rocking his hips on the blonde's length. The blue haired boy was suddenly met with a new pleasure that he never felt before. When Leon would top him it usually felt amazing but now that he was actually in control for once, his pleasure felt out of this world. He could now set the pace of Leon's movement. He could hit his prostate on every push and wouldn't have to worry about the blonde teasing him by withholding his orgasm, he was finally able to dominate the older male.

"How does it feel?" Leon grunted as he enjoyed the erotic sight of his cock continuously disappear inside the boy's ass.

"A-A-Amazing," Kaito said as he bounced rapidly on the blonde's hips, "Absolutely fucking amazing."

Another cocky grin appeared on Leon's face before he harshly thrust his hips upward causing the blue haired boy to out let an incoherent moan that sounded almost like the blonde's name.

"Oh god!" the Japanese vocaloid yelled as his thrust were met with Leon's. Kaito knew he wasn't going to last very long and tried to tell the blonde this but the only thing that came out his mouth was screams of pleasure. However, luckily for him, Leon was an observant lover and saw by the expression on the blue haired male's face that he was going to cum or more like needed to cum.

The blonde gave one last thrust into Kaito's ass before harshly pushing the male down so that he was fully seated on his cock. The blue haired vocaloid let out a silent screamed as he came on both his and Leon's stomach.

The sudden tightness of the younger male's ass immediately triggered the blonde's release. The Japanese vocaloid moaned as he felt his lover's semen coat the inside of his ass.

The two lay in silence, still connected, until Leon finally decided to cover them up with the bed sheets. Kaito rested his head on Leon's chest and soon the Japanese and English vocaloids were back in the same position they had been a while ago, only this time they were a little sweatier and covered in cum.

"So how did you like being on top?" Leon asked.

Kaito smiled.

"You were right. I did like it. We should do it more often."

This number 124 which I picked for myself in my 134 Kink challenge. _ from the bottom_


End file.
